


caging me softly

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I have homework, Jesus - Freeform, Love Confessions, Nicholas Cage - Freeform, Sad Ending, has this been done though, i cant spell lord save me, im going to hell thats not even a question anymore, nicholas cage fades away so sad, no seriously whyy, um, why, you should watch a play-through of the game before reading this but it works too if you dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it sounds like im not beating around the bush here</p>
            </blockquote>





	caging me softly

You lay in your bed, late during what you could only assume was night. A deep, raspy voice played in your mind. It was all you could think about, ever since you opened up that damn video John sent you. All you could think about were those long locks of hair, that beautiful face, those beautiful eyes...

You hit yourself in the head, trying to knock those gross thoughts out of your mind. You couldn't possibly feel this way for someone,  _especially_ about a human.

Suddenly, you felt someone crawl on top of you. You opened your eyes and--

You couldn't believe it. Your heart sped up, pounding in your ears. Your mouth went dry.

"N-Nicholas Cage!?"

"Yes. It is me." He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. "I came all this way...for you..my dear."

"How?" He had a beautiful voice.

"Does it matter? I love you." Nicholas leaned in to kiss you. You let him.

"Wait! We can't..."

"Why not my love?"

"We just met...and while I feel things for you...I don't feel _that_ way." You muttered with tears in your eyes. He looked shocked.

"No...n _o ."_ He started to fade away. "You're my one true love. I'll be lost without you." He let out a cry of pure agony.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas." You reached forward, but your hand went straight through him. He was fading. "No!"

He went limp. "I have to go my love."

You blinked, and he was gone. Though you only knew him for a short period of time, he caged your heart softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [you got the sad ending]  
> i despise myself  
> follow me at gosnet on tumblr if you wanna see more like this im gonna go die now  
> should i do chapters for different endings


End file.
